Selerian
((WIP)) Facial Description To present day, Selerian's face is very typical of any High Elf. His long elegant ears are straight, lean and proportionate to his size. The brim of his nose is straight and lean but not pointed, instead it ends with a delicate little round tip. His cheeks are lean and elegant, with modest dimples which compliment his muscular but slender build. His chin jaw line is in perfect alignment with his upper jaw and forms to create a devilishly handsome chin. His eyes are cold, deep sky blue which give off more of a wicked sensation rather than warming and energetic. The only imperfection is a large scar with coves the right side of his face, starting from the bottom to the top of his face, catch the cheek, eye, brow and forehead and into the hair line. The scar appears to be quiet deep as though it may have been fatal blow but has since filled in since the incident. Physical Description Standing 6"4 with an ape index of +3, he is for intensive purposes the perfect killing machine. With more reach with marital melee arms then others his same size category, Selerian is a brutal opponent. Aside from having long limbs, he is dense and muscular but not stocky. He has strong thick legs for running, but retains the grace of his Elven Ancestry. Standing over most humans by about a heads height, his looming figure is intimidating to say the least. Personality & Interaction Cruelty is his bread and perfection is his butter. Even in life Selerian saw almost all to be below him and there fore not worth his attention. He revels in spreading pain and death and often found laughing as others cry. His true pleasures in life consist of death, destruction and honing his master of the sword and the powers of undeath. Crusaders have spoken of how Selerian has cut down his own minions in order to get to the enemy ranks faster and is not above using his disciples as meat shields. Arms and Equipment Selerian's primary weapon is a long two handed great sword, who's origins look more human rather then Scourage by design. He also has two short swords on either side of his waste and a dagger stowed on the rear of his belt. Upon further inspection you can tell that the blade has been reforged and remade many times but the base design is still that of Lordaeron nobility. This sword was likely owned by a noble of great renown or from a high ranking military officer during the 2nd and 3rd wars. His armour resembles that of the knights of old from Lordaeron. The armour appears to have had modifications after his indoctrination into the Death Knight but strike great resemblance to that of many old knights in statues and old texts. At first glance the armour looks as though it is typical dark plate mail but upon closer inspect it's quiet the opposite. 11 Steel plates make up his breastplate, allowing incredible flexibility similar to that of his shoulder pauldrons and his skirt like armour covering his legs. The layers of plate mail leave little exposed in this looming behemoth of a humanoid, save his elbows and in and around his joints. Any of the crusaders whom have encountered Selerian will tell tales of how Selerian would move like a ghost, unhindered by his armour and devilishly fast. The other notable features of the armour are the elongated knee guards and elbow guards which jut out past the respective joints. These elongated plates look more for stabbing and digging into things rather then for protection but also seem to hinder his movements every so slightly. The armour is kept clean, but not polished and is obviously regularly maintained and repaired. Although obviously heavily modified and repaired, the base structure of the armour appears to be from around the 2nd war era of craftsmanship. Many things such as the style of boots, gauntlets and proportions have been kept the same over the years from the base model made so long ago in Lordaeron. History General History Selerian, like his Brother Malorian, dedicated his life to two things, his country and his prowess with his sword. Also being an ideal man of war, long arms, strong and tall, devilishly handsome, the young half Elf was an ideal shock troop and mounted soldier. His true passion came from his perfection of the sword and with which the skill he wielded it. Although typically a good weapon against orcs, trolls and other lesser races whom do not don plate mail or thick metal armour, Selerian refused to use other weapons, save a spear. This was seen as rather foolish by his peers and colleagues, but Selerian being an ego-tistical maniac was determined to prove them all wrong. Being a bully and a savage in combat, Selerian was known for beating leeser men into submission. More often then not, sparing partners would complain about Selerian beating them with sword, breaking bones and caving in armour in an attempt to change the concept of heavily armoued plate combat. When the two brothers spared Malorian would don the classic knight killing gear of a shield and war hammer and Selerian would use his overwhelming strength, reach and size to overpower his brother. Save a few times, Selerian was hands down a better fighter, swordsman and combatant then Malorian. When asked about his broken nose, Malorian will note that Selerian would regularly beat his brother with his own helm when sparing. 2nd War As orcs poured into the lands of Azeroth, the call to arms was ushered and Selerian heeded the call. Tired of beating lesser men into near death and sullying his brothers name as a person let alone a soldier, Selerian was ready for blood. Being a highly regarded soldier at the time he was station with his father in a calvary brigade and saw great amounts of combat in the 2nd and 3rd wars. His deadliness with a sword and insanity to fight horrible odds and come out ahead time and time again was the stuff of myths among troops. The tales of his family being great additions to the Alliance, let alone capable High Half Elves was the talk of many camps. But Selerian cared nothing for the fame and fortune that he carved through he corpses of his enemies, he sought power and to only hone his only skills. Hearing that his brother was but a lowly soldier brought him great disgust and was the topic of nearly every argument with his father for the duration of the 2nd war. Upon learning that Malorian was leaving the Lordaeron military near the end of the 2nd war, that winters festival when all the troops arrived home, Selerian and Malorian were consumed by an argument. Selerian denouncing Malorian as his brother due to him being a failure and a coward whom sought to live a life of helping others was but a stain on the houses name. The argument turned into bickering and squabbling and eventually the fisticuffs were brought to bare. It is worthy to note that Malorian actually beat Selerian in unarmed combat and had to be pulled off by his brothers in order to stop being his brother to a pulp. Seeing that his sons would never see eye to eye, their father banished Malorian from their house and told him to never return. 3rd War Now a captain for his brigade of Knights, Selerian was finally in his first position of power. Reveling in his own achievements and surpassing his father, he was left with a cold empty feeling of bitterness and self loathing. What he had sought and fought for for so long had turned out to be unfulfilling at best and he felt as though he had wasted his time. Cutting down greenskins and running down escaped orc slaves was hardly worthy of his time and effort but as the war began to turn sour and with the appearance of the undead Selerian was both curious and seduced by the fact that such an individual could control such an amassed army. As Lordaeron fought on and began losing ground against the undead, Selerian although still a soldier of Lordaeron took great interest in the cult of the damn, their rise of power and their promised power. The loss of his brother in the purging of Strathlome and the disappearance of his sister when the Scourge pushed into Ever Song woods was of little concern to the man, for he sought the lich king and his power. Upon Arthas's return from Northrend, his Elven blood lines let him sense a measure of Arthas's true power, his mind was bidazzled by the awesome raw power a single man could wield. Upon Arthas's betrayal, Selerian gathered his troops and his remaining family and fled the capital. Unknown to his family and his troops he had been in contact with the cult of the damned and had set up an ambush for his men as a token of his servitude to the Arthas. As the Arthas pushed to revive his friend Kel'Thuzad, and the Paladins of the Silver Hand, along side Uther sought to hold the line, Selerian took his chance at power. Poisoning most of his prior to combat, he activated a necromatic rune he had recived which trapped his troops, father and brother. Upon Arthas's successful campaign of reclaiming the ashes of his father, Selerian and Arthas met. Arthas with little time for games was about to slay Selerian, when the men fell on both knees, offering his men and his family as a sacrifice. Amused at the level of treachery, Arthas humored the man and watched as he sacrificed each of his men, then his brother and finally his father. As a final act of his undying lust for power, Selerian offered his own life in order to become a Death Knight, taking his fathers sword and disemboweling himself. With a smirk, the once proud Half Elf was raised up into the abomination he is today and started his reign of terror. Reveling in his new magical abilities, Selerian sought tirelessly to kill all he could find and then bend their broken and twisted bodies and spirits to his will. Taking great satisfaction in the butchering of both Elves and Humans, Selerian sought out dark souls and made them the same offer he had made Arthas. The now Death Knight sought to find all the darkest, vilest, treacherous souls in all of Lordaeron and recruit them into his ranks to end of building his power but also to delight in the suffering of others. Now completely insane Selerian heard that his sisters had taken up arms in Ever Song woods and fought to repel the undead. Sending his Blight Hands knights and soldiers after what ever lead he could find, he was determined to slay the rest of his family and bring them back as twisted aberrations of their former selves. To his utmost disgust Selerian was unable to find his sisters or mother and bring them to a horrid end. As Kingdom after Kingdom began to fall, Selerian was dismayed at the fact that the slaughtering would eventually end once all life had been snuffed out and decimated. Being stationed in Lordaeron to snuff out any bit of resistance he found, Selerian encountered great trouble in the Scaret Crusade and Argent Dawn whom wielded the light. He found it particularly interesting the resilience of their soldiers and the strength of the light. Finding new amusement in challenging swordsmen of prowess into single combat, Selerian furthered honed his skills, one corpse at a time. All consumed and lost beyond violence and reason Selerian did not know of Malorians return until a few months prior to the battle of Light's Hope Chapel. By the time Selerian had learnt of Malorians return, the kills under his belt were numerous, the men and women of the light which had been laid low by the man were beyond count and grievous. Selerian began targeting patrols specifically composed of former Lordaeron troops and mostly ambushed supply lines and smaller camps of troops. His plan was to draw out his brother and spread rumors in the ranks of a man whom had a old grudge unsettled and sought to see it through. Upon finally bating his brother into a trap Selerian initially fled the combat to the true ambush which he set for his brother. Reveling in the suffering his brother whom he had always loathed, Selerian made Malorian fight the reanimated corpses of his family before attacking him himself. As the short combat ensued from his master ambush, Selerian was for the first time afraid of the power of the Light. Where his blade cut through steel plate mail like butter his brother stood with great resolve. Blows which should have killed a lesser man, glanced off in a dazzle of holy magic. Although Selerian could have killed Malorian he feared the other soldiers would overwhelm him. Having lost most of his raised troops, Selerian fled the combat before he could finish his brother, they would need meet again until the battle of Lights Hope Chapel. Blight's Hand and the Guild of Traitors Since Selerians betrayal to humanity and Lordaeron was so horrific and wicked, the Lich king allowed him a small measure of freedoms in his army. Selerian wasn't "free" as mortals are, he was simply given a level of leniency of when and where he attacked. Having always had a craving for power, Selerian often sought out great opponents to duel in honourable single combat. His methods of fighting were dirty at best, but none the less it was still a pristine swordsman and his new found power only emphasised that. Blight's Hand, also know as the guild of traitors was a group of undead whom loosely followed Selerian like a pack of hungry wolves, these particular undead were assigned to him because they had willingly given them selves to the Lich King or performed unimaginable evils in life and sought to continue them after death. These shock troops were known for slaughtering innocents, hunting and kill family members but their renown came from their true horrors. They would often capture victims and their family's and have them fight each other before raising them and repeating the process. This was done to cause great conflict in those whom died and bind their pain and suffering to Selerian whom ultimately bent their will to his hungering for power. It is note worthy that Malorian took note of this group upon his return to Lordaeron and devoted his life to combating this all consuming evil.